


Perfect (Suna Rintarou x Reader)

by nosepetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosepetals/pseuds/nosepetals
Summary: Who knew Kita Shinsuke had a little sister?After catching his attention at one of your volleyball games, he can't seem to get you out of his mind.(First 12 chapters are pre-written)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is the first chapter out of the 12 I've pre-written. I'm thinking of posting new chapters every Tuesday and Friday until I run out of pre-written stuff, then afterward I'll probably update every week or so. Please enjoy :)))

Lugging your school bag over your shoulder, you step off the bus onto the asphalt of the parking lot. You looked at the front entrance, reading the words ‘Inarizaki High School’. You hated this place.

Your friend Akane distracted you from your thoughts when she pulled out one of your earbuds to get your attention.

“You don’t look very happy.” You realized you were scowling, your eyebrows furrowed. You squint your eyes at her before walking ahead with the rest of your team, Akane following beside you with an amused look.

Entering the gym you saw the boys volleyball team playing a practice match, quickly spotting his zebra-looking head you took a deep inhale before walking over to him. Kita turned around when you tapped his shoulder.

“You’re here early,” he spoke monotonously. 

“Don’t blame it on me,” you shrugged your shoulders. “Can we get the gym now?” Kita looked back to see your volleyball teammates taking off their jackets and setting their bags down on the bleachers. 

“Alright guys, start cleaning up!” He yelled to hit teammates.

__________

“Who was the chick Kita was talking with?” Osamu asked his teammates, who were mopping the floor alongside him.

“That’s his sister,” Aran replied, “she goes to the highschool on the other side of town.” 

“I didn’t know he had a sister, she’s kinda cute,” Atsumu smirked looking at you in your volleyball uniform.

“Don’t let Kita catch you saying that,” Suna butt in, looking your way thinking the exact same thing.

_________

“Guess she’s popular with the guys,” Aran quipped, looking at how some Inarizaki second years had started flirting with you while you were trying to stretch. 

Suna had changed back into his tracksuit gathering his bags and heading over to the stands to watch your game. 

“Where’s Kita?” Suna looked around to see your brother immersed in conversation with the coach. He sighed, looking back over to you where you laughed at something one of the boys said. “Hey, Kita!” He yelled, grabbing your attention, “your game’s about to start.” You politely excused yourself from the group of boys and jogged over to the court, shooting a quick ‘thanks’ to the ravenette before joining your team

_________

“Kita, I thought you said Y/N was a libero,” Aran remarked, leaning over the railing of the viewing stands. When Kita mentioned that he had to stay to drive you home after, his teammates tagged along, bombarding him with personal questions about you.

_“What year is she?” “First.”_

_“Why didn’t ya tell us ya had a sister?” “You never asked.”_

_“How good is she?” “Hard to say.”_

_“Can ya give her my num-” “No Atsumu.”_

“She is but the official setter’s sick today so she’s filling in.” Kita wasn’t the most confident in your setting abilities; you had barely practiced the day before despite knowing this was gonna happen. _“It’s just a practice game,”_ you had lazily shrugged, continuing to lay on the couch. Your impulsiveness made his head hurt.

You took your place in the back row, it was the end of the first set and your team was at match-point. You had stood at the line, smirking to yourself. You had done nothing but normal serves all game. When you took a couple steps back, Kita realized what you were doing. He couldn’t believe you were risking it, especially at a time like this.

At the whistle, throwing the ball up lightly, you felt your palm strike the ball, seeing it whir past the net, its trajectory shaky. Your eyes lit up as you saw the libero wasn’t going to make it, and you held your breath seeing the ball hit the gym floor.

Kita sighed, looking at your embarrassed and flushed face. Out of bounds. 

“She hasn’t even landed that serve in practice,” watching your coach yell at you from the bench. Suna lightly smiled to himself watching you roll your eyes at your teammates’ teasing. 

“Hmm, maybe I should teach her how to serve,” Atsumu quipped to himself.  
  
“She’s out of your league,” Osamu scoffed.

“What did ya say?” Atsumu fumed, grabbing his twin’s collar. Suna didn’t grab his phone to record like usual though, his eyes were fixed on you for some reason, and the way your hungry smile bled onto the court and seeped into the stands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita really should've told you he was gonna bring people over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/spoiler: creepy Suna watches you while you dress.
> 
> I know I said every Tuesday and Friday but I'm inpatient and I feel like the story doesn't really pick up until chapter 4 :)
> 
> I'm thinking of posting chapters 3+4 tomorrow

Weekends were your favourite. No school and no practice. You could sit alone in your room and do your work and listen to music in peace. But your favourite part of Sundays were the fact that Kita wasn’t home. You loved your brother, you really did, but you could always feel him silently judging you as you lay on the couch, TV flickering or a book sprawled on your lap. 

You laid on your stomach, flipping through a library book, headphones drowning out the sound of the front door opening. 

Now Suna had never been to Kita’s house before so he really didn’t know what to expect. But the last thing he was prepared for was to see you, sprawled on the couch immersed in your book, a blanket lazily draping over your bottom half. Suna hoped his friends hadn’t noticed how red his ears had become. It wasn’t even like you were wearing anything revealing but seeing you like this felt too intimate for someone he didn’t even know. 

When you caught eye of Kita and his friends in your peripheral vision, your gaze immediately lowered, sitting up and hiding your pajamas underneath the blanket. 

“You guys haven’t officially met, but this is Y/N.” You waved casually at his friends. You would’ve liked a bit of a warning before Kita brought people over. 

“Nice to meet you,” you awkwardly let out, gathering your book, phone, and blanket, “I’ll let you guys be, I’ll be in my room.” You bowed and walked past them, climbing the stairs trying not to trip.

Suna slapped the back of Atsumu’s head when he caught sight of him eyeing your ass in those pajama shorts. 

Atsumu chuckled, “Don’t pretend you weren’t looking too,” he whispered, before following Kita to the living room. Suna looked up to see the door to your room slightly cracked open.

________

  
  


You sighed, closing your book and sitting up from your bed. Looking over at your phone you saw it was almost 3pm already. 

Walking over to your closet, you started stripping, looking for the outfit you had planned for your study session with your friend. Stepping into your favourite pleated skirt you walked around your room trying to find the sweater you wanted to wear.

Unbeknownst to you, Suna was frozen still. He had just exited the washroom and was about to knock on your door when he caught sight of your reflection in your vanity mirror. _Stop, you’re being a fucking creep,_ he scolded himself. Looking down he lightly knocked.

“Give me a second,” you shouted, and he watched your reflection through the crack of the door as you threw your sweater on, finally covering up your torso. Suna finally let out a breath. “Yeah?”

Suna poked his head in and watched as you packed your backpack, your innocent eyes looking up at him made him feel all the more guilty for witnessing you half-naked. 

“Kita asked me to get his phone charger from you on my way back down,” Suna shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, trying to not shy away from your eye contact.

“Oh yeah, it’s in the right drawer of my desk,” you told him, heading over to where your phone lay on your nightstand, sending your friend a quick text. 

Suna nodded, walking over to and lightly rummaging through your desk when he spotted a ziploc bag with a few brandless pieces of chocolate. He chuckled, grabbing them along with the charger. You watched in horror, fighting the urge to clasp your hand to your mouth. _Maybe he didn’t know what they were?_

“Wow, I didn’t take you for that kind of person,” he teased. You opened your mouth, struggling to find the words to explain yourself. “If you’re paying more than $30 for these you’re getting ripped off, these seem shit quality,” said, placing them back in the drawer and watching your innocent face stare back at him with your doe eyes. “If you need anything let me know,” he smiled, closing your bedroom door behind him as he exited.

Suna was pleasantly surprised. It seemed like you weren’t as perfect as Kita, and that excited him a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Regaining your composure, you mentally hit yourself for letting yourself get flustered and walked back downstairs to where Kita’s friends were loudly chatting on the couch.

Leaning over the couch, you didn’t mean to interrupt their conversation, you just wanted to quietly ask Kita something, but you heard everyone fall silent, eyeing you.

“Kita, can you drive me to the library? I’m meeting Akane to work on a project.” You pleaded, your voice brimming with fake innocence. 

“It’s only a 20 minute walk. You need exercise.” He responded coldly. 

“But my bag’s really heavy.”

“Sorry Y/N, I can’t drive the car without mom ‘n dad’s permission.” You pouted, of course he wouldn’t risk getting scolded by your parents. He was the golden boy afterall. 

“Hey Y/N,” Atsumu turned to you from his spot beside Kita, looking up at you he didn’t mind the view of you slightly bending over him, “name’s Atsumu. I saw you’re learning how to float serve.” Osamu rolled his eyes along with Suna, who sat quietly on the other couch watching the encounter. You purse your lips slightly, remembering your embarrassing fail the other day.

“Yeah,” you fiddled with your ring finger, “I’m still tryna get the hang of it.”

“Well, maybe if you stop by practice one day I can show you how to do it,” he shoots you a flirty smile and his ego inflates seeing your face light up.

“Really? Thank you, I’ll come by on my day off.”  “Y/N,” you looked up to see Suna eyeing you with a bored expression, “you still need a ride?”

“Uh yeah.” 

“I can drive you,” Suna stood up and you stood upright, taking your attention off of Atsumu.

“Are you sure?”   


“Yeah, it’s only 10 minutes there and back, and I was gonna pick up snacks anyway.” 

“Thank you….” 

“Suna.” 

“Suna, thank you Suna,” you beamed. Kita silently observed the interaction, and although he said nothing he could tell Suna acted differently around you.

________ 

You thought silently to yourself about how Suna was actually pretty attractive. Trying not to be obvious, you glanced his way, taking in the way he gripped the steering wheel and put his arm on the back of your headrest while reversing out of the driveway. 

“Sorry if Atsumu was bothering you, he doesn’t realize when he’s being too forward.” 

You blushed, “It’s alright, he wasn’t bothering me.” 

“Does Kita know you smoke?”

“No!” You answered a little too quickly, turning to him with wide eyes. He met your expression with an amused grin. “No,” you repeated, “and you’re not gonna tell him.” 

“He’s your brother isn’t he?”

“I know he is, and he’s a good brother,” you sighed, “but he’s just, he’s just Mr. Perfect y’know. It’s not like he’ll tell mom and dad but I just don’t want him to know.” You fiddled with your fingers, thinking about Kita’s disappointed face if he were to find out. 

You’ve always had a bit of an inferiority complex when it came to Kita. He was smart, reliable, generous, diligent, hardworking. You have never seen him casually watching TV or reading a guilty pleasure magazine. He was kind to his elders. He did his chores perfectly. He was kind to you no matter how snarky you were to him. In middle school, his teachers fawned over him and his perfect grades and perfect manners and were always startled to find out that you were related. He was your parents’ favourite. Every mistake you made was tallied in their heads, stacking up against Kita’s perfect record. Even when you were better than him, even when you were a starter on a powerhouse volleyball team and he barely played until his third year, your parents went to his games, they cheered louder for him, even if he was barely on the court. 

“I won’t tell him.” You let out a sigh of relief. “When did you start?”

“I haven’t even tried yet! I bought it last week from this guy from my school. I was just feeling really stressed.” You crossed your arms and Suna chuckled at your defensiveness. 

“Well next time you’re feeling stressed, don’t go to that guy. He’s 100% overcharging you.” You felt stupid, but how were you supposed to know? “Next time just ask me.”

You jerked your head over to him. “Actually?” He nodded, smiling at your beaming face. He liked sneaking around Kita like this. 

He dropped you off in front of the library. Hopping out of the car you turned to him once again.

“Thanks for driving me Suna.” He simply nodded. “I’ll see you later okay?” 

“See you later gorgeous.” Suna drove off, basking in the way your eyes widened and ears flushed. Yeah you were pretty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i'm a youngest child with an inferiority complex?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come over to the boys' practice to learn how to float serve, but Suna doesn't like how close Atsumu stands to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey one of my favourite chapters from those I've written so far.
> 
> Also I have no edited these so excuse any grammar mistakes :)

You could hear the spiking of volleyballs and the squeaking of sneakers from outside the gym. You had Thursdays off so after school you had taken a bus to Inarizaki to watch your brother’s practice.

“Oi! Y/N!” You turned to see Atsumu jogging toward you, his shirt and forehead already lightly glistening with sweat. “I was starting to think you bailed on me,” he smirked. 

“And miss out on the chance to see you again? I could never,” you flirt, making him look down at you with a playful glint in his eyes.

“Well we’ve got a 10 minute break right now, how about I show you those float serves.” You nodded, setting your bag down by the door and jogging with him to the court.

Suna watched you and Atsumu, his tongue swiping across his bottom teeth at the way Atsumu stood close to you. And when Atsumu wrapped his arms around yours to show you how to strike the ball, Suna had to physically turn on his heel and face the wall. 

Of course Atsumu knew this wasn’t an effective way of showing you how to serve, because it limited your mobility, but he just loved to see you flustered. 

“Seems like you’re gettin’ the hang of it,” he smirked.

“Yeah, honestly it’s receiving float serves that’re the biggest pain?”

“Oh yeah, I can help you practice that too-” 

“Atsumu!” Kita yelled from across the court. “Come here for a sec.”

“Be right back,” he winked at you.

“I’m gonna get a drink,” you shouted watching him run up to your brother.

Turning on your heel, you walked to the vending machine outside the gym. Browsing the options, you pulled out a couple of coins from your wallet. But before you could slip them into the slot, a slender hand reaching out from behind you beat you to it. You looked up to see Suna standing behind you, lazily pressing one of the drinks and picking it up from the bottom slot, handing it to you. Coincidentally it was the one you had wanted.

“How’d you know?” You took the drink, smiling up at him. He shrugged.

“Lucky guess.” You looked at him and chuckled in disbelief, and started walking back to the gym.

“Hey,” he called out, causing you to look back at him, “where’s my thank you hug?” He stretched his arms, a smile teasing at his lips. 

You walked over to him, outstretching your arms about to give him a quick embrace when he pulled your wrist and forced you to turn around. You gasped at the feeling of your back pressed up against his warm chest and his arms pinning yours across your chest. 

Suna smirked at the rapid rate in which your chest rose and fell, he could faintly feel your heart speeding up. Leaning down to whisper in your ear “How’s your serve coming?” His breath tickled the back of your neck and you felt your legs shake. 

You didn’t have the courage to look up at him but he had a clear view of you, and how your parted lips shook as you tried to formulate a response. 

“Why are you so stiff? You only like it when Atsumu holds you like this?” You’re completely silent, feeling his grip on your wrist slightly tighten. “C’mon gorgeous, say something, you’re a smart girl aren’t you?” 

“Where’s Y/N!” You heard Atsumu call your name from inside the gym. With that, you felt Suna’s grip loosen, dropping your arms and walking past you, not even glancing back to where you were frozen in place.

“Better get back to it,” his bored expression returned, leaving you stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking around his captain's back might just be Suna's new drug
> 
> Your brother doesn't think you have time to be going to highschool parties, but Suna thinks otherwise.

You sat at your desk tapping your pencil against your temple when your phone buzzed. Smiling at the text you got, you typed away your response and headed downstairs to where Kita and his friends sat in the living room. 

They had been coming around more often and you had usually stayed in your room, avoiding both Suna and Atsumu who you hadn’t talked to since the day you came to their practice.

“Kita,” you leaned over the couch, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, “can you buy me alcohol for a party tonight?” You smiled, a second year boy from Inarizaki had been texting you ever since you met him at your last game. 

“Don’t you have a physics test Monday?”

“It’s saturday, I have all of tomorrow to study. Plus it’s not like it’s hard anyway,” you shrugged, glancing over to where Suna was staring at you intently. 

“You didn’t get perfect on your last one,” Kita told you, turning away as if to say he wasn’t going to argue anymore.

“I got a 95, that’s close enough.”

“C’mon Kita, she’ll drink responsibly,” Aran butt in. 

“It’s her first highschool party, let ‘er go,” Atsumu chimed, earning an eager smile from you. Given that you were invited by an Inarizaki 2nd year, you could only assume that the second years on the vb team would be there too. 

“I would let you drink if you were at home with friends so I could watch you, but I don’t trust you to be responsible by yourself,” he retorted, leaving you with a slightly hurt expression. You realize he meant well but you hated that he saw you as immature and irresponsible, even if you were a bit reckless at times.

“Fine,” you quietly stated, shielding your face from his teammates in embarrassment, “I’m gonna go study.” Standing up you left the room, quietly marching back to your bedroom. Despite your tired and disappointed expression, Suna couldn’t help but smile.

________

The harsh blue light of your phone lit up your face. Scrolling through your phone in the dark, you looked to see that it was almost 11pm, you would’ve been getting ready for the party right now. 

You sighed, exiting out of tiktok, and setting your phone on your bedside, you tucked your face into your sheets. 

A soft knock on your window made you bolt out of bed, panting in fear, your eyes squinted to see a dark shadow jiggling your window up from the outside. Before you knew it you were on your feet, bolting to your desk to grab your metal water bottle. But before you could even make it, a strong pair of arms had wrapped around your body, a hand sealing your mouth shut as you tried to scream for Kita.

“Y/N,” Suna whispered. The familiar voice calmed you slightly and you stopped struggling against his hands, “It’s just Suna.” He slowly let you go and turned you around to face him. Now with your eyes adjusted to the dark you could make out his face with the light sheath of moonlight seeping through your window. 

“Suna?”

“Shhh, don’t wake up Kita,” he leaned in, making you seal your lips shut, “do me a favour and get dressed quickly.” You looked at him confused, still slightly dazed from almost falling asleep.

“Dressed? For what?” 

“I’m taking you to that party, put something cute on,” he grabbed your wrist, pulling you to your closet. Hesitantly, you reached out to grab the outfit you had planned earlier in your head and slowly turned to face him again. You didn’t understand fully what was happening or why he was doing this. You felt vulnerable under his intense stare, suddenly realizing you were in a tanktop and shorts.

“Are you gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna get changed?” He chuckled, watching your frozen frame.

“Close your eyes!” You whisper-yelled, causing him to smirk as he turned around to face the wall. It’s not like he hadn’t seen it before. He walked up to your bedside to where your phone lay, picking it up. 

“What’s your password?” Tossing your clothes on you looked over to see him holding up your phone.

“Give me that,” you snatched it out of his grip, hair still tousled from throwing your shirt on quickly. “Why do you need my password?”

“Unless you want me to scare you like this again, it’s better to have my number so I can text you next time.” A next time? Was this going to happen again? You unlocked your phone, handing it over and watched him put his number in. When he handed you your phone back, you just stared at his name in your contacts, looking back to see he was already climbing back onto the roof, his arm outstretched for you to grab.

“What are you waiting for gorgeous?” His smile was intoxicating, and you felt a rush of adrenaline flow through you. You were wide awake now. Taking his hand, he hoisted you up onto the roof with him, pulling his arm around your waist to steady you on the slanted surface.

When you looked up at him, you couldn’t help but find him beautiful. A chilly night time breeze ruffling his hair and the faint alice blue glow of moonlight softly sweeping his skin. He gave you a small smile when he caught you staring at him, his smirk made your heart flutter.

He quickly jumped off the roof, landing on the grass below with a soft thud. You looked to see his car parked on the street, engine still on, ready to go.

“Jump,” he whispered, looking up at you.

“What?” You yelled shocked. Suna looked up at you with outstretched arms.

“Jump! I’ll catch you,” he smiled. He hated to admit how much he loved the view from under your skirt which flapped in the wind. 

Fuck it, you thought, dropping your feet off the side and letting Suna’s steady arms catch you, pulling you back onto your feet. He ruffled your hair, seeing how well you had listened to him, and took your hand as he ran to his car.

He thinks your small giggles as you tried not to trip over your own feet, are the best things he’s ever heard, and he can’t help but feel warm at how adorably you smiled at him.


End file.
